Love in Heart
by Hinata Fuyuki H
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura diam-diam mempunyai perasaan suka tapi dipendam karena mereka takut kalau rasa suka itu menhancurkan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin sejak kecil.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In Heart**

**^OoO^**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakuhina**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt dll *saya tidak tahu xDD***

**Warning : YURI, OC, OCC, gaje, typos dll *pokoknya masih kurang***

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! TIDAK SUKA MENDING TIDAK USAH DIBACA DAN DIBACK AJA!**

**Disclaimer: tentu saja Masashi Kishimoto my sensei hehe~ *gaplok***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**

Sebelumnya akan saya perkenalkan dahulu para tokoh dicerita ini:

Haruno Sakura: seorang remaja 17 tahun dengan ciri-ciri berambut pink *yang sangat jarang ditemukan gadis remaja mempunyai warna pink* dan itu rambut asli. Bermata hijau emerald dan mempunyai postur tubuh yang ideal bagi gadis yang seumuran dengannya. Dia bersekolah di Konoha High School kelas 2. Pelajaran yang dikuasai adalah pelajaran di bidang olahraga dan sangat jago di olahraga basket. Disekolahnya dia kapten dari tim basket putri. Dia punya teman masa kecil dan dia meyukai temannya itu. Rasa sukanya melebihi sebagai teman dan bisa dibilang dia mencintainya. Tapi disimpannya perasaan cinta itu rapat-rapat karena tidak mau dibenci oleh Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata

Seorang gadis remaja berumur 17 tahun. Ciri-ciri mempunyai sepasang mata lavender, berambut panjang sebahu berwarna indigo serta berponi. Kulitnya halus, langsat. Murid dari sekolah Konoha High School kelas 2. Prestasinya di sekolah biasa saja dan payah dalam bidang olahraga tapi sangat jago dalam hal memasak. Hinata adalah teman masa kecil Sakura. Diam-diam menyukai Sakura melebihi sekedar teman namun dia takut kalau Sakura menganggap di aneh karena menyukai sesama jenis dan tidak mau merusak persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin.

Tokoh yang lain menyusul hehehe xDD *digampar massal*

Teng Teng Teng… bel berbunyi menandakan pukul 7 pagi tentun saja semua muri Konoha High School segera masuk untuk memulai pelajaran. Di luar gerbang banyak murid-murid berlomba lari agar bisa memasuki gerbang tepat waktu.

'Sial! Gara-gara nonton MU vs AC Milan aku jadi terlambat!' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

Di kelas 2-1 B..

'Aduh Sakura chan mana sih! Apa dia terlambat ya? Semoga Asuma sensei terlambat' batin Hinata.

BRAK! Bunyi pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar. Semua murid menoleh kepada pelaku pembantingan pintu itu. Dan benar dugaan mereka..

"Ohayou semua!" sapa Sakura.

'Syukurlah Sakura chan tepat waktu' batin Hinata.

"Ohayou juga jidat lebar.." jawab Ino dengan nada mengejek yang tentunya hanya sebuah candaan.

" Hoo Ino pig, kau seperti biasa, semangat sekali" sahut Sakura. Mereka pun bertos ria. Mereka memang kompak sementara yang lain bersweatdrop ria melihat adegan itu.

"Ohayou Sakura" jawab Kiba dan Naruto yang tentu saja semangatnya melebihi Ino.

"Hai Kib, Nar" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sakura chan Ohayou..! jangan lupa kobarkan semangat masa muda kita" seru Lee dengan mata dan tubuh seolah-olah mengeluarkan api.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Iya Lee! Dan Sasuke kun, kamu itu,, HEMAT KATA!" kata Sakura. 'Uchiha memang begitu' batin Sakura.

Setelah selesai bersapa ria Sakura melangkah ke tempat duduk yang berada di pojok belakang dan tentu saja di situ ada..

"Pagi hina chan" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman yang membuat laki-laki seluruh Konoha bertekuk lutut kecuali Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pa.. pagi.. Saku chan" jawab Hinata dengan nada terbata-bata ditambah semburat merah di pipinya.

"Wah kau cantik sekali hari ini hina chan hihi" puji Sakura. Memang dibandingkan dengan dirinya , Hinata lebih cantik apalagi Hinata itu tingkah lakunya anggun bak putri. Sedangkan Sakura, dia gadis tomboy dan pandai olahraga terutama dibidang basket. Sakura adalah kapten dari tim basket putri.

"Te.. teri.. makasih Saku chan. Saku chan juga cantik kalau tersenyum" jawab Hinata dan semburat merah itu lagi-lagi muncul.

Sebenarnya mau mengobrol lebih banyak lagi tetapi Asuma sensei sudah masuk dan itu tandanya mereka harus memulai pelajaran.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa Asuma sensei.

"Pagi sensei" jawab murid di kelas itu dengan kompak.

"Maaf, tadi sensei sedikit terlambat. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Asuma sensei. Asuma sensei adalah guru pengajar matematika. Dia guru yang tegas dan galak. Dia tidak segan-segan menghukum muridnya bila tidak mengerjakan PR. Tentu saja dia dapat julukan guru 'Killer' dari muridnya.

Teng Teng Teng bel istirahat dimulai.

"Nah anak-anak jangan lupa kerjakan tugas matematika pada halaman 90-93. Selamat beristirahat anak-anak " kata Asuma sensei.

"Baik sensei" jawab murid-murid di kelas 2-1 B itu kompak.

Sementara di bangku belakang pojok..

HOAMM! Sepertinya Sakura mengantuk tetapi tidak mungkin tidur karena sejak tadi ada Asuma sensei. Kalau mau tidur sekarang dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Saku chan.. ano.. ka.. kamu kenapa" tanya Hinata.

"Hina chan aku ngantuk karena tadi aku begadang nonton bola sama ayahku. Aku lagi sial banget, jagoanku kalah huh!" jawab Sakura dengan kesal.

"Oh.. ano... lebih baik kita istirahat. Hi.. tung hitung supaya kamu ti.. tidak mengantuk, Saku chan" kata Hinata dengan senyuman yang manis bak senyuman malaikat.

"Boleh juga idemu, Hina chan" ujar Sakura.

"Um ano.. ak.. ku.. bawa be.. kal dua. Satu untukku dan.. satu un.. tuk Sakura chan" kata Hinata. Lagi-lagi semburat merah menemaninya.

"Hehe Hina chan baik sekali. Lagi-lagi bawa bekal. OK ayo istirahat!" ajak Saku

* * *

Di bawah pohon bagian belakang sekolah terdapat 2 manusia sedang menikmati oksigen. Mereka juga sedang menikmati istirahat dengan bekal makanan.

"Hina chan hebat! Bisa masak dan makanannya enak" seru Sakura.

"I.. itu biasa kok, Saku chan" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Sungguh enak kok. Kamu memang jago kalau urusan masak hihi" puji Sakura.

"A.. no ak.. aku sudah.. ter.. biasa" ucap Hinata.

"Huh aku malah tidak bisa masak! Oh ya, nanti pulang bareng ya." ajak Sakura.

DEG! Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang.

"I.. iya Saku chan" jawab Hinata.

"Tempat ini seperti biasa sangat nyaman. Aku masih mengantuk Hina chan" sambil menguap lebar Sakura menggeser tubuhnya hingga dia tiduran.

"Eh!" Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba Sakura tidur di kakinya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku pinjam kakimu, Hina chan. Kalau sudah bel masuk bangunkan aku ya" pinta Sakura dan langsung tidur.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menemani keduanya beristirahat.

DEG! 'Ugh kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak kencang kalau dekat dengan Saku chan ya?' batin Hinata.

Tangan kanannya membelai kepala Sakura yang kemudian berlanjut ke wajahnya.

**Hinata POV**

Wajahnya bersih dan halus. Entah kenapa itu membuatku tertarik. Aku iri karena Saku chan sangat terkenal bahkan punya fans. Hehe Sakura kan kapten tim basket putri. Juga kenapa Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan setiap kali didekatmu. Apa aku menyukaimu?

Tidak tidak. Jangan sampai. Bisa-bisa nanti aku dianggap tidak normal dan pasti dijauhi. Aku tidak ingi Sakura menjauhiku. Dia temanku satu-satunya yang paling pengertian bagiku. Lagipula tentu saja Sakura tidak menyukaiku melebihi rasa suka sebagai teman.

**Normal POV**

Teng Teng Teng bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sakura Chan.. bangun. Sudah bel masuk" kata Hinata pelan.

"Ugh iya. Aku masih mengantuk, Hina chan" kata Sakura sambil menguap dan mengucek-ucek kedua matanya.

"Jangan tidur hehe" kata Hinata.

Kedunya lalu berdiri dan segera menuju ke kelas.

Sesampainya di bangku mereka..

"Hina chan terima kasih ya buat pinjaman kakimu. Tidurku tadi sedikit nyaman" ucap Sakura.

DEG! Jantung Hinata berdetak tidak karuan.

"I.. iya Saku chan" jawab Hinata dengan merah padam.

"Hina chan kamu kenapa? Kenapa mukamu merah? Sakit ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh! Ti.. tidak kok" Deg! Lagi-lagi berdetak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata.

"Hm, tidak panas kok" kata Sakura.

Blush! Muka Hinata nyaris memerah sempurna ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"Sebaiknya ke UKS saja. Mau aku antar, Hina chan" tawar Sakura.

"Eh, ti.. tidak usah. Terima kasih, Saku chan." Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. Rasanya dia mau pingsan tetapi entah kenapa dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain kalau pingsan.

"Hari ini pelajaran Kakashi sensei kosong dan beliau meninggalkan tugas untuk dikumpulkan" seru Sasuke sang ketua kelas.

"Huh kenapa pakai tugas segala sih!" rutuk Naruto.

"Merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru.

Di bangku pojok belakang..

"Haah~ akhirnya tidak pelajaran si guru tukang telat itu. Tidur waktu istirahat tadi tidak cukup untukku" sambil menguap Sakura menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja dan bersiap-siap untuk memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Saku chan… ano jangan ti… tidur lagi!" dengan lembut Hinata mencegah Sakura untuk tidur.

"Hina chan aku masih ngantuk dan tadi malam jagoanku kalah. Oh ya, nanti aku nyalin saja pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak suka pelajaran yang bejibun rumus fisika" kata Sakura dengan nada malas alias ngantuk.

"Ta.. tapi Saku chan" terdengar nada memelas dari hinata.

"Sudahlah aku ngantuk" dan tidak lama Sakura tertidur.

"Eh! Ta.." belum sempat menjelaskan panjang lebar, teman sebangkunya itu sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, sudah saatnya seluruh murid Konoha High School selesai dan pulang. Begitu juga di kelas 2-1 B, Sakura yang sudah bangun dari mimpinya sekitar 20 menit yang lalu langsung buru-buru menyalin tugas Fisika. Akhirnya dengan kecepatan tangan Sakura, dia dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugas dari Kakashi sensei itu dengan cepat.

"Hina chan nih tugasnya, aku sudah selesai" Sakura segera menyerahkan tugas milik Hinata.

"I.. iya" sambil membereskan buku pelajaran miliknya yang berantakan dia menerima kertas yang berisi tugasnya. Mereka berdua lalu bergegas menumpuk tugas itu ke meja ketua kelas. Begitu juga dengan murid lainnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Hina chan" ajak Sakura.

"Eh! A.. ano me.. memang Saku chan lagi ti.. tidak ada kegiatan ekstra basket?" tanya Hinata dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Lagi libur ekstranya. Lagian hari ini mumpung pulang awal karena tidak ada ekstra haha" tawa Sakura yang membuat Hinata segera membekap mulut Sakura karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Hmp..! na.. e.. as.. aaa.. aaa" *Hina Chan lepaaas*

Hinata langsung menarik tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk membekap Sakura. "Huwaa go… gomen Saku chan. Ha… habis tadi Saku chan ter… tertawa ke… ras"

"Habis aku lagi senang karena hari ini pulang lebih awal hum" senyum Sakura melebar setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Be.. begitu" tanggap Hinata sambil mengangguk-angguk kepalanya tanda mengerti.

GREP! Tiba-tiba Sakura menggenggap tangan kanan Hinata. Hinata yang kaget langsung salah tingkah ditambah rona merah diwajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita begini" kata Sakura seakan-akan meminta ijin ke Hinata.

"Ti… tidak a… pa-apa" jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

**Hinata POV**

Aduh…! Bagaimana ini? Jantungku berdetak kencang dan kakiku terasa berat untuk menyangga tubuhku. Kenapa kalau dekat dengan Saku chan bisa begini? Ti… tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyukai Saku chan lebih dari teman! Aku tidak mau Saku chan membenciku dan mengganggapku perempuan tidak normal! Ya Tuhan tolong aku…

**Normal POV**

Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil bergandengan tangan dengan ditemani semilir angin dan udara yang yah bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu panas. Mereka tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan karena Hinata kali ini tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar tiba-tiba

BUG! Hinata jatuh tersandung batu. Karena masih dalam keadaan bergandengan tangan Sakura pun ikut terjatuh juga.

"Aduh!" mereka berteriak bersamaan. Beruntung jalan itu sepi jadi, mungkin tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata jatuh dan tubuhnya berada di bawah sedangkan Sakura hampir menimpa tubuh Hinata kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak menyangga tubuhnya. Emerald bertemu lavender membuat kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Cukup lama sampai Hinata mengaduh, sepertinya salah satu kakinya terkilir. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung duduk dan memeriksa kaki Hinata.

"Sa… sakit ugh!" kedua mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sepertinya kamu sulit untuk jalan, sudahlah ayo naik" Sakura jongkok membelakangi Hinata dan menawarkan punggungnya.

"Eh! Ti… tidak usah. Gomen… ga.. ra-gara aku Saku chan ja… jadi ikut jatuh" sesal Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang salah jadi jangan minta maaf tidak jelas begitu. Ayo naik, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Sakura yang masih jongkok membelakangi Hinata.

"Ti… tidak usah aku sudah tidak apa-apa Saku chan. Aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Hinata dihiasi dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya kakinya masih sakit tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan Sakura.

"Jangan bohong. Ayo "

"Ta… tapi tubuhku berat Saku chan" tolak hinata lagi.

"Aku kuat kok. Ayo" jawab Sakura.

Hampir 5 menit mereka berdua berdebat dan akhirnya Sakura mengatakan

"Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Sekarang sudah sore dan kalau kamu pulang terlambat maka ayahmu akan memarahimu"

"Saku chan ta… tapi"

"Aku tidak tega kalau kamu dimarahi oleh ayahmu hanya karena pulang terlambat dengan alasan jatuh" dengan lembut dia memberitahukan kekhawatirannya kepada Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata semakin tertunduk mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. Wajahnya merona hebat dan tentu saja disertai detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

"Atau kamu mau aku gendong ala bridal syle? Mau pilih yang mana Hina chan?" goda Sakura sambil menekankan nama Hinata.

BLUSH! Wajah Hinata memanas dan semakin merah.

"Ti… Tidak usah repot-repot! Ge… gendong di punggung saja" akhirnya Hinata mengalah juga. Karena pilihan itu terbaik daripada dia dimarahi ayah dan digendong ala bridal sytle oleh Sakura.

"Nah gitu dong, Hina chan. Tenang, santai dan jangan takut manis, kamu takkan aku biarkan terjatuh" kata Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Tidak tahan lagi oleh godaan Sakura, Hinata pun menjerit. "Sa… Saku chan!"

"Hahaha tubuhmu ternyata cukup ringan. Kalu begini sih aku bisa menggendongmu tiap hari" tawa Sakura pun meledak dan masih menggoda Hinata.

"Ugh! Sa.. Saku chan jahat" sebal Hinata karena dia digoda terus.

Tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah Hinata. Dalam keadaan masih menggendong Hinata, Sakura pun masuk dan mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata.

Tok Tok Tok..

Tidak lama pintu itu terbuka dan tampak Hiashi, ayah Hinata.

"A.. Ayah okaerinasai" salam Hinata.

"Tadaima Hina Chan" jawab Hiashi datar sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran karena Hinata pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak biasa.

"Sore paman. Maaf tadi Hina Chan terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir akibatnya tidak bisa jalan sendiri" jelas Sakura sopan.

"Apa? Maaf jadi merepotkanmu Sakura" ucap Hiashi.

"Tidak kok paman, tidak merepotkan. Saya malah senang bisa membantu" jawab Sakura.

"Ayo masuk dan istirihat dulu"Sakura pun menurunkan Hinata. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja istirahat dulu tapi hari sudah sangat sore dan Sakura segera pamit pulang.

"Maaf paman, seandainya masih siang saya ingin mampir sebentar. Tetapi ini sudah sangat sore jadi saya pamit pulang, paman" dengan sopan pun Sakura pamit.

"Sebentar saja Saku chan" pinta Hinata.

"Hina chan ini sudah hampir petang. Aku harus pulang dulu, oh ya jangan lupa obati kakimu dan beristirahatlah dengan cukup" pamit serta pesan Sakura ke Hinata.

"Baiklah Sakura. Paman tidak akan memaksa. Hati-hati ya" kata Hiashi.

"Terima kasih paman" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"A… arigato Saku chan karena su… sudah menggendong dan mengantarku sampai rumah" sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Iya, sama-sama Hina chan" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa besok Hina chan" seraya pulang dia menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangan.

Hinata pun membalas lambaian itu. Dia terus mengamati Sakura pulang sampai Sakura tidak tampak lagi dari rumahnya dan kemudian dia segera masuk ke rumah. Dengan tertatih-tatih dia masuk ke kamar dan disana sudah ada adiknya, Hanabi yang sedang membaca komik milik Hinata.

"Hinata nee baru pulang ya? Kenapa jalannya seperti itu?" sambil bangun dari tempat tidur kakaknya dan membantu kakaknya berjalan.

"Tadi saat perjalanan pulang kaki kakak tersandung batu dan jatuh. Sepertinya kaki kakak terkilir dan kesulitan berjalan. Akhirnya aku diantar pulang oleh saku chan" jelas Hinata ke adiknya. Dan mereka duduk di tempat tidur Hinata.

"Sebentar ya Hinata nee" Hanabi pun keluar kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah kotak obat ditangannya.

"Sini kaki kakak. Aku mau mengobatinya" ucap Hanabi sambil jongkok menghadap Hinata.

Hinata segera menyodorkan kakinya seraya berkata "Maaf Hanabi chan. kakak merepotkanmu"

"Tidak merepotkan kok kak." Dengan cekatan Hanabi membalut kaki Hinata dan akhirnya selesai juga. Kelihatannya Hanabi sedikit berbakat dalam bidang mengobati. Tidak terasa jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Wah sudah mau petang sebaiknya aku mandi. Kakak jangan lupa mandi dan segera makan kak" seru Hanabi sambil keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan tidak lupa juga mengembalikan kotak obat keluarga.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengobati kaki kakak Hanabi chan" sambil tersenyum mengembang Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih karena rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

Sementara itu di rumah Haruno Sakura..

'Haaah~ capeknya!' seru Sakura sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sakura memang baru sampai rumah setelah mengantarkan Hinata pulang dan sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk beristirahat.

"Sakura chan cepat mandi, sudah hampir petang" terdengar perempuan berteriak yang tidak lain adalah ibunya, Haruno Utsi.

"Iya bu sebentar lagi" jawab Sakura dengan keras. Sakura pun menuju kamarnya meletakkan peralatan sekolahnya dan kemudian mengambil handuk. Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi. Dia tidak mau kedinginan karena mandi terlalu sore bahkan mandi sampai malam. Selesai dengan mandinya Sakura pergi berganti pakaian ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba…

**Sakura POV**

Aduh kenapa teringat peristiwa tadi ya. Hinata terjatuh dan aku hampir menimpa tubuhnya. Seketika aku menatap matanya. Sungguh mata yang indah juga memuatku tertarik. Tidak itu saja, saat aku menggenggam tangannya… tangannya sungguh lembut dan kulitnya halus ditambah warna merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Hihihi aku jadi menyukainya… ya suka melebihi dari rasa sukanya sebagai sahabat.

Huh jangan berpikir dan mempunyai perasaan macam-macam Sakura! Mana mungkin Hinata menyukaimu yang ada Hinata akan menjauhimu karena kamu itu ANEH! Mana mungkin dia menyukaimu melebihi sebagai sahabat sedangkan dirimu saja berkelamin perempuan! Buang perasaanmu jauh-jauh Sakura! Kalu tidak kamu akan kehilangan dia selama-lamanya. Lebih baik disukai sebagai sahabat daripada kamu dijauhi bahkan dibenci olehnya.

Sudahlah lebih baik aku pendam saja perasaanku ini dan semoga saja Hinata tidak tahu. Memang selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau aku dari dulu selalu memperhatikannya dan selalu ingin disampingnya. Aku sudah suka dia dari dulu sejak kita SD tapi rasa sukaku ini tidak normal. Aku inikan perempuan dan dia juga perempuan tapi masa bodohlah toh cinta tidak memandang apapun bahkan memandang gender. Yang penting aku selalu berada disisinya dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura chan cepat turun. Ayo kita makan malam bersama dan ibu sudah memasak makanan favoritmu" panggil ibunya.

"Ya bu." Dan Sakura segera menuruni tangga dan bergabung dengan keluarganya.

"Itadakimasu" secara bersamaan keluarga Haruno mengucapkan itu. Mereka makan dalam keadaan diam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Urusan makan Sakura memang cepat.

"Kakak emang juara kalau makan hahaha" tawa Sasori, adiknya meledak.

BLETAK! Sakura menjitak kepala adiknya. "Sudah berani meledek ya? Dasar awas kau!"

"Aw..! Sakit kak duh.." ringis Sasori.

"Sudah-sudah. Di meja makan jangan ribut." Lerai Shiroi, sang kepala keluarga Haruno.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah mereka. Sakura pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

Kenyangnya~… sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur tempat tidurnya. Malam-malam begini Hina chan lagi apa ya? Kangen juga kalau setiap detik setiap menit setiap jam aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Jangan-jangan Hina chan sudah tidur. Lebih baik aku telepon saja.

**Normal POV**

Sakura pun mencari nomor telepon Hinata dan calling My Lavender..

_**Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara**_

_**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara**_

_**Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou**_

RBT milik Hinata nyaring berbunyi menemani Sakura dan akhirnya..

"Halo" suara diseberang terdengar sangat jelas.

"Halo juga. Selamat malam Hina chan" dari cara bicara Sakura baru saja menghela napas lega karena akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Sa.. Saku chan. Malam juga" Hinata pun tersenyum senang karena yang menelepon ternyat orang yang disukainya.

"Belum tidur Hinata? Terus lagi apa?" cerocos Sakura.

"Belum, i.. ini aku se.. sedang belajar. Saku chan sen… sendiri sedang apa?" Haha rupanya tanya balik dari Hinata.

"Aku lagi tiduran, entah kenapa mendengar suaramu kantukku jadi hilang hihi" goda Sakura.

Rona merah tiba-tiba menghiasi pipinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sakura "Sa.. Saku chan jangan me… menggodaku" dan tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Tapi Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Hahaha Hina chan jadi gugup. Lucu kalau Hinata gugup." Rupanya Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata waluapun dia sendiri tahu.

"Sa.. saku chan!" Hinata yang mukanya sudah merah padam langsung bicara tidak jelas.

"Hoam~ aku ngantuk. Sudah dulu ya Hina chan."

"Eh! Umm, ya sudah oyasumi Saku chan" Sudah tidak ada rasa gugup, sepertinya Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan kegugupannya.

Tuut tut tut bunyi telepon yang sudah diputus oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

'Dan semoga Saku chan memimpikanku… PD banget aku!' baten Hinata.

Di kamar Sakura..

'Semoga malam ini aku bisa bermimpi tentang Hinata' batin Sakura yang kemudian tertidur dengan ditemani Hinata dalam mimpi.

**~TBC~**

Hikz hikz rencana mau buat fict yaoi tapi yang keluar malah yuri huwaaa *jedotin kepala ke tembok* TEPAR~

Untuk chapter pertama kayaknya terlalu panjang oh God n.n *penulis bodoh*

Hehe aku belum pantas jadi author maklum masih baru dan amatiran =.=" *ngucap dengan nada datar*

Ya sudah saya persilahkan para pembaca mau **REVIEW** or **FLAME…..**

**Dozou yoroshiku n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya mau balas yang udah review ^^

**Shubi Shubi**:hehe di animenya Sakura juga tomboy ^^ *dihajar rame-rame* Arigatou udah review ^^

**iNuZuka Yurie-cHan**: Iya ^^ Yuri itu cinta sesama cewek alias lesbi xDD Bukan kok ^^ setauku yuri dalam bahasa Jepang itu artinya bunga leli hehe *mksudnya dalam arti yang lain*Hehe di fict ini Sakura saya gambarkan sebagai gadis tomboy xDD Sifatnya hampir sama dengan Naruto xDD *shannaro* Arigatou udah review ^^

**Shadow Shirayuki:** hehe arigatou senpai ^^ tetap review xDD *gaplok*

**Shaniechan: **hehe arigatou ^^ masih berlanjut kok n,n

**Love In Heart**

**^OoO^**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakuhina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor dll *nggak tahu pasti* xDD**

**Warning : YURI, OC, OOC, gaje, typos, tata bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur nggak beraturan.**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ… THIS IT YURI!**

** NGGAK SUKA MENDING DI BACK!**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto my sensei xDD *dikeroyok***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Seperti pada chapter pertama, ada perkenalan tokoh terlebih dahulu:

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzaka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee: teman sekelas Sakura dan Hinata. Berumur 17 tahun dan karakter saya gambarkan sama dengan ada yang ada di anime Naruto. *Nggak kreatif*

Bedanya nggak ada acara kabur atau jadi missing-nin untuk Sasuke. Lupakan kalau klan Uchiha sudah tewas dibantai. xDD~

Sai, Haku, Shion: mereka dari kelas 2-1A. Yang paling akrab dengan Sakura hanya Sai, karena murid laki-laki itu menyukai Sakura. Tapi tentu saja Sai tidak tahu kalau cintanya pada Sakura itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hyuuga Hiashi: ayah Hinata dan kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Tegas dan sangat disiplin dalam mendidik putri-putrinya setelah ditinggal wafat oleh istrinya.

Hyuuga Hanabi: adik kandung Hinata yang masih berumur 15 tahun. Anaknya sedikit tomboy dan sangat perhatian kepada kakaknya.

Haruno Shiroi: kepala keluarga Haruno sekaligus istri dari Utsi serta ayah dari Sakura dan Sasori. Bijaksana dan kadang-kadang agak kekanak-kanakan kalau sudah menyangkut dengan apa yang disukainya.

Haruno Sasori: adik laki-laki Sakura yang berumur 15 tahun. Suka menjahili kakaknya dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan. Agak nakal tapi penurut.

Haruni Utsi: istri dari Shiroi sekaligus ibu dari Sakura dan Sasori.

* * *

Dan sepertinya pengenalan tokohnya cukup panjang. Tokoh selanjutnya belakangan *dihajar massal* xDD~

Matahari telah terbit ditemani suara kicauan burung menandakan pagi. Tampak gadis berambut pink tengah nyenyak dalam mimpinya sampai terdengar..

Kring… Kring… Kring… jam wekernya mulai ribut dan sibuk untuk membangunkan majikannya. Mendengar itu Sakura hanya menggeliat sebentar dan selanjutnya.. tidur lagi dan entah apa yang membuat matanya terbuka setengah dan melihat jam wekernya…

"Apa! Oh tidak jam 06.45.. Waaa aku terlambat. Cepat aku harus cepat" dengan cekatan Sakura langsung bangun ambil seragam dan segera ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai, bergegas naik menuju ke kamarnya kembali untuk berdandan sedikit dan menyambar tas yang telah tergantung di dinding. Hampir telat masih sempat-sempatnya pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang meraung-raung. Ibunya yang sedang di dapur hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah laku putrinya.

"Huh ibu kenapa tidak membangunkanku." Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menelan roti yang dilapisi selai nanas.

"Aduh Sakura chan ibu sudah membangunkanmu, tapi tidak bangun-bangun. Tidak cuma ibu saja, ayah dan adikmu juga sudah mencoba membangungkanmu tetapi tetap saja masih tidur." Sambil tersenyum ibunya berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi

"Lalu ayah dan Saso chan kemana?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat duluan Sakura chan. Ayah bilang, adikmu bisa terlambat kalau menunggumu."

"Huh ya sudahlah. Ibu aku berangkat." Pamit Sakura dan tidak lupa menyalami dan mencium tangan sang ibu.

"Hati-hati Sakura chan." Mungkin Sakura sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan pesan ibunya melihat dia sudah mengilang dari tikungan. Berlari selalu rutin dilakukan Sakura jika hampir terlambat.

**Sakura POV**

Kuso! Sudah dua hari aku ditinggal ayah dan adikku. Kenapa sih tidak bisa menungguku sebentar saja. Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan? Aku kan tadi malam tidur lebih awal dari biasanya. Apa jangan-jangan aku keenakan bermimpi tentang Hina chan? Huwaaa kalau mengingat mimpi tadi malam aku merasa.. MALU

Bodoh sudah mau telat sempat-sempatnya aku memikirkan itu. Aku harus cepat… Astaga aku lupa kalau pelajaran jam pertama adalah pelajaran si guru Killer alias matematika. Hiks hiks lengkap sudah penderitaanku. Semoga tidak terlambat.

**Normal POV**

Sudah empat bus mengabaikan Sakura. Sakura memandang horor saat tahu kalau jam tangannya menunjukkan 06.57 yang berarti kurang dari 3 menit dia harus sampai di sekolahnya. Bus ke lima datang dan akhirnya bus itu mau berhenti, Sakura menghela napas lega saat melihat beberapa teman satu sekolahnya ternyata menumpang bus itu.

"Eh, Saku chan ini sudah telat ya?"

"Sepertinya sudah Shion chan."

"Aduh mati aku" rutuk Shion chan.

'Tumben bisa bareng Shion chan biasanya dia berangkat lebih awal.' Batin Sakura dalam hati. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya lega sepenuhnya karena mereka berbeda kelas dan sepertinya Sakura mengalami kesialan dua kali.

Bus itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School dan di depan gerbang ternyata telah dijaga guru piket. Dugaan Sakura benar yaitu terlambat, ya terlambat limabelas menit dan…

"Yang terlambat berdiri di depan gerbang." Perintah Kotetsu sensei. Merekapun berdiri sesuai perintah Kotetsu sensei dan tidak Sakura sangka ternyata Kiba juga terlambat. Sebenarnya tidak cuma kelas 2 saja yang terlambat namun kelas 1 dan 3 juga ada yang terlambat.

"Cepat kalian temui Ibiki sensei." Setelah berkata seperti itu Kotetsu sensei pun menutup pintu gerbang dan mengikuti mereka yang terlambat. Beruntung Ibiki sensei sudah berdiri di depan hole dan bertemu dengan mereka di halaman.

"Kenapa terlambat?" Ibiki sensei mengintrogasi salah satu murid kelas 2-2A yang terlambat.

"Bangun kesiangan sensei." Jawab anak itu yang diketahui bernama Haku.

"Memang tidur jam berapa? Dan bangun jam berapa?" Haku pun diam saja dibombardir pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu siapa diantara kalian yang sudah terlambat dua kali berturut-turut lebih dari sepuluh menit? Tunjuk jari!" Dengan lantang Ibiki sensei menanyakan hal itu.

**Sakura POV**

Aku memang kemarin terlambat tapi tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit. Artinya aku baru satu kali terlambat. Kulihat anak dari 2-1A (kalau aku tidak salah tebak) terlihat mengacungkan telunjuknya. Kulihat juga hampir Shion chan mengacungkan telunjuknya tapi terlihat ragu-ragu. Memang Shion chan kemarin terlambat?

"Huh! Aku kemarin terlambat." Gumam Shion chan yang masih bisa didengar olehku. Aku kaget dengan perkataan Shion chan. dia tenang banget ya padahal sudah terlambat 2 kali. Aku mau tenang bagaimana? Mengingat pelajaran jam pertama pelajaran Asuma sensei, bisa gawat! Lamunanku terhenti saat Ibiki sensei bertanya ke arah Shion chan.

**Normal POV**

"Dan kamu!" Sambil mengarah ke Shion chan.

"Kamu kemarin juga terlambat kan?" Dengan sedikit marah (mungkin) Ibiki bertanya.

"Ia sensei." Jawab Shion chan jujur dan santai.

"Kenapa tadi tidak tunjuk jari?"

"Tadi kan sudah pak." Dengan santai Shion menjawab. 'Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia tidak tunjuk jari' pikir Sakura.

"Kapan? Kamu tidak tunjuk jari! Disuruh jujur kok sulit!" seru Ibiki sensei yang berpikiran sama dengan Sakura. Kemudian dilanjutkan kembali.

"Kalian ini sudah terlambat limabelas menit. Pihak sekolah sudah memberi toleransi selama 10 menit masih ada yang terlambat. Kami, sebagai dari pihak sekolah berusaha untuk mendidik kalian dari yang tidak disiplin jadi disiplin, dari yang tidak sopan menjadi sopan, dari yang tidak jujur menjadi jujur, dari yang tidak baik menjadi baik. Kalian ini sebenarnya bisa mentaati aturan tata tertib atau tidak!" Dengan panjang lebar Ibiki sensei memberi nasehat.

"Ya sensei" jawab mereka termasuk juga Sakura.

"Sebagai hukuman kalian, cabuti rumput di pekarangan itu sampai bersih!" Sambil menunjuk suatu tempat yang disebut pekarangan yang tak lain adalah sebuah taman kecil.

Di dalam kelas 2-1B tepatnya di bangku pojok belakang..

**Hinata POV**

Aduh Saku chan kok belum datang! Jangan-jangan tidak masuk tapi, tidak mungkin apalagi tidak masuk tanpa keterangan atau.. Saku chan terlambat? Tidak mungkin tapi..

Aduh Saku chan datang dong… Awas saja kalau tidak datang bahkan tidak masuk alias membolos! Huh! Kalau Saku chan datang semoga tidak dimarahi sama Asuma sensei aku tidak sanggup melihat Saku chan dimarahi Asuma sensei. Ya Tuhan semoga Saku chan tidak apa-apa…

**Normal POV**

"Huwaaa ulaat!" Teriak para gadis tiba-tiba dan kontan semua menoleh ke arah tempat beberapa gadis itu berada.

'Dasar! Jadi perempuan jangan terlalu manja! Mengganggu pekerjaan saja!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Pekerjaan? Lebih tepatnya mereka yang terlambat sedang melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan Ibiki sensei. Ibiki sensei mengamati hukuman mereka dan hanya diam saja mendengar teriakan para err.. lebih tepatnya beberapa gadis yang sebagian besar terdiri dari kelas 3.

"Sudah cukup!" perintah Ibiki sensei dan mereka berhenti mencabuti rumput.

"Kalian sebutkan kelas, nama dan nomor absen setelah itu kalian ambil kartu ijin!"

Selesai diabsen mereka mengambil surat ijin di pos satpam dan mengisi nama, kelas dan alasan mereka terlambat lalu ditanda tangani oleh guru piket lain.

Akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran ke dua setelah mencuci tangan mereka yang kotor tentunya. Sakura serta Kiba segera menuju kelasnya dan beruntung Asuma sensei tidak ada di kelas. Mereka berdua meletakkan surat ijin yang tadi ambil ke meja guru, saat melewati meja depan yang ditempati Ino..

"Jidat lebar kamu terlambat?" Dengan nada seakan mengejek Ino berseru ke Sakura.

"Iya.." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Kasihaaaan.." seru Ino sambil tersenyum tanda mengejek. 'Awas kau Ino pig!' ancam Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju bangku di belakang pojok.

"Saku chan! Ka.. kamu terlambat?" Tersirat nada khawatir pada muka Hinata.

"Haha iya. Sial tadi, aku ditolak empat bus padahal sudah siang. Mau berangkat sama ayah dan Saso chan eh, mereka sudah berangkat duluan!" Sambil duduk Sakura pun menjelaskan kejadiannya pada Hinata.

"Ja.. jadi tadi Saku chan di.. disuruh nyabutin rumput?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya ditambah mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya gitu,, pakai ada acara teriakan takut ulat segala!" Jawab Sakura sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan tangannya. 'Tapi melihatmu seperti itu jadi terlihat imut, Hinata' seru Sakura dalam hati tentunya.

"A.. ano Saku chan baik-baik sa.. saja kan?" Tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku bukan gadis lemah!" Seru Sakura yang hanya didengar oleh Hinata.

Dengan tersenyum hinata menanggapi seruan Sakura. 'Manis..' batin Sakura.

"Oh ya apa Asuma sensei tidak ,masuk?" Entah kenapa Sakura ingat hal yang satu itu. Ternyata Sakura tidak terjebak terlalu lama oleh kemanisan Hinata.

"Tadi ha.. hanya masuk sebentar dan mem.. memberi tugas matematika" Jawab hinata dengan disertai senyuman.

Sakura pun menghela napas lega "Haah~ syukurlah aku tidak akan diceramahi yang menyebalkan darinya."

"I.. iya." Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum yang tentu saja kali ini Sakura harus memalingkan muka sebentar agar tidak ketahuan rona merah yang telah ia tahan tadi. 'Terlalu manis' batin Sakura.

* * *

Bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi dan artinya semua murid Konoha High School segera mengakhiri aktivitas belajarnya sementara waktu. Begitu juga di kelas 2-1B, semuanya langsung ricuh.

"Rameeen! Aku datang!" Teriak si kuning jabrik Naruto yang sangat cinta sama ramen.

"Ck Dobe. Bisa tidak kau pelankan volume suaramu!" Wah seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke ternyata tidak mau tuli gara-gara mendengar teriakan pecinta ramen.

"Teme! Kau ini iri kepadaku karena kesukaanmu itu hanya tomatkan? Hahahaha" Ejek Naruto yang tentu saja ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Merepotkan." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh pemalas Shikamaru.

"Ayo Naruto! Kita kibarkan semangat masa muda. OSH!" Giliran Lee yang berteriak tapi masih kalah keras dari teriakan Naruto. Dan juga tidak lupa teriakan Lee ditambah background api membara diseluruh tubuh dan kedua matanya.

"Yo. Naruto." Rangkul Kiba ke bahu Naruto.

"Guk guk." Akamaru ikut-ikutan. Rupanya boleh bawa anjing ke sekolah.

"Saku chan.. Hina chan ayo istirahat bareng!" Seru Tenten.

"Iya Tenten chan. Kalian duluan saja." Jawab Sakura sementara Hinata sibuk mengambil bekal di tasnya.

"Eh i.. iya." Tambah Hinata.

Seperti biasa mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon belakang sekolah yang rindang dan sejuk yang tentu saja memberi pasokan oksigen yang banyak.

"Kamu bawa bekal dua lagi Hina chan?" Tanya Sakura heran yang tentu saja dijawab dengan anggukan plus senyuman manis dari Hinata.

"Hina chan.." Panggil Sakura sambil mengambil jeda untuk kata-kata selanjutnya.

"I.. iya Saku chan." Jawab Hinata heran entah kenapa jantung Hinata pun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Ka.. kamu kalau,, ter.. tersenyum err.. seperti tadi terlihat sangat… manis Hina chan." dengan susah payah Sakura mengatakan itu ditambah rona merah menjalar ke wajahnya.

BLUSH! Sontak wajah Hinata memerah yang lebih parah dari Sakura. Untuk menutupinya Hinata lalu menunduk. Beruntung Hinata tidak pingsan mendengarnya. Dan entah kenapa mereka terdiam dan hanya terdengar suara angin saja yang terdengar. Tiba-tiba..

"Saku chan" Entah darimana Sai sudah berada dibelakang Sakura.

"Eh Sai!" Sakura kaget setelah diam beberapa menit terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Hai Hina chan" Sapa Sai dengan senyuman yang menurut Hinata itu senyuman tidak ikhlas.

"Ha.. hai Sai kun." Dengan malu-malu plus sedikit takut Hinata menjawab sapaan Sai. 'Fisiknya seperti Sasuke kun tapi, sifatnya lebih baik dari Sasuke kun' Batin Hinata.

"Kalian melamun. Siang-siang sudah melamun nanti rezekinya turun." Lagi-lagi senyum Sai muncul.

'BUGH!' suara pukulan yang dilayangkan Sakura ke punggung Sai yang membuat Sai mengaduh.

"Kau mau membuat kita berdua mati hah!" Bentak Sakura yang ditanggapi sebuah senyuman. Hinata melihat senyuman Sai langsung sakit. Ya sakit dibagian dalam. 'Senyuman Sai kun tulus ke Saku chan' Batin Hinata.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai dengan senyummu itu!" Canda Sakura yang sudah hapal dengan senyuman palsu Sai. Yah Sakura melihat senyuman itu palsu sedangkan Hinata bisa menilai kalau itu senyuman asli Sai kun. Dan memang benar itu adalah senyuman asli dari Sai untuk orang yang sudah hampir 2 tahun disukainya, yaitu Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Nanti ada ekstra basket kan? Aku ingin melihatmu lagi saat shooting ke ring lawan" Ucap Sai dengan datar tapi tersirat kegembiraan diantara nada bicaranya.

"Nanti? Kata kakak kelas ekstranya masih libur. Katanya besok ada karena akan diadakan pertandingan persahabatan antara tim basket putri Konoha dan tim basket putri dari Suna" Dengan antusias Sakura menjelaskan ke Sai.

Hinata yang melihat mereka berdua hanya memandang nanar sambil menahan rasa sakit dan sesak di dada. 'Saku chan dan Sai kun tiba-tiba sangat akrab. Padahal beda kelas. Jangan-jangan..' Batin Hinata. Kedua matanya menahan beratnya air mata agar tidak jatuh. 'Apa Sai kun itu pacar Saku chan? Tapi kenapa Saku chan tidak cerita ke aku.' Batin Hinata lagi. Di pikiran Hinata berkecamuk tentang hubungan antara Saku chan dan Sai kun.

Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hinata "Hey Hina chan. halo apa kamu baik-baik saja Hina chan?" Tanya Sakura. Diam, Hinata masih terdiam.

"Hey Hina chaan" Panggil Hinata sambil mengguncangkan bahu Hinata pelan dan..

"Eh! Sa.. Saku chan." Lamunan Hinata buyar setelah ada goncangan dari Sakura dan rasa gugupnya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kamu kenapa Hina chan? Sakit?" Dengan khawatir Sakura menyentuh dahi Hinata dan menunjukkan tanda normal.

"Ya sudah Sakura chan. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Kita bertemu kagi seusai pulang sekolah. Bye Sakura chan, Hinata chan" Sai pun beranjak pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ya. Bye " Singkat Sakura menjawabnya. Dengan senyum terpaksa Hinata menanggapi pamitan Sai.

"Hi.. hina chan kamu benar tidak sakit?" Tanya Sakura kembali dan ditemani rasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa Sa.. Saku chan." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata menahan air matanya jatuh ke bumi.

"Benar" Kata Sakura meyakinkan.

"I.. iya." Jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

Tet tet tet bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka berdua membereskan acara makan siang tadi. Begitu selesai mereka langsung ke kelas dan seperti biasa kelas itu ramai. Kurenai sensei belum datang, jadi mereka manfaatkan waktu yang berharga itu untuk bermain lempar kertas. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya terdiam dan Sakura yang memulai bicara..

"Hina chan kamu kenapa? Kenapa diam saja? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa Saku chan. A.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata dengan ditemani senyuman yang menurut Sakura itu bukan seyuman Hinata yang biasa diperlihatkan untuknya. Senyuman yang membuatnya selalu merah merona. Sakura merasa kalau itu senyuman yang mengandung kesedihan. 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Hina chan? Kamu membuatku khawatir hina chan' batin Sakura.

"Kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantunya." Sakura memaksa Hinata untuk berterus terang kepadanya.

"Su.. sungguh a.. aku tidak a.. apa-apa Sa.. Saku chan." Sesak di dada dan rasa sakit di matanya membuat Hinata semakin sulit untuk berbicara cukup jelas bahkan membuat napas Hinata sedikit sesak.

"Hi.. Hina chan ka.. kamu pasti ada apa-apa? Raut dan senyumanmu tidak bisa menipuku Hina chan." kata Sakura dengan suara agak terdengar parau. Sepertinya Sakura ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Ka.. kalau aku ti.. tidak apa-apa ya tidak apa-apa!" bentak Hinata diiringi nada marah diantara bentakan tadi. Untung saja keadaan kelas saat itu sangat ramai jadi hanya Sakura saja yang mendengar bentakan Hinata. Dan tentu saja Sakura kaget karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata seperti itu.

"Ah! Ma.. maaf Sa.. Saku chan. A.. aku tidak bermak.. maksud seperti itu sama Saku chan. Ma.. maaf" sesal Hinata.

"Sudah jangan disesali. Aku tidak apa-apa Hina chan. tidak perlu minta maaf karena Hina chan tidak salah. Seharusnya akulah yeng meminta maaf. Hina chan, aku minta maaf mungkin pertanyaanku tadi terlalu privasi untukmu." Lirih Sakura seraya minta maaf. Jujur Sakura menyesal bertanya seperti tadi apalagi telah membuat Hinata marah.

"Ti.. tidak a.. apa Saku chan. Maaf a.. aku tidak bisa me.. menceritakan masalahku… ke Saku chan." Kata Hinata dengan muram dan sebenarnya Hinata sudah mau menangis tetapi sejak tadi dia sudah bertekat untuk menahannya. 'Dan ma.. maaf juga ka.. karena sudah me.. membohongi Saku chan.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya sangat ramai mendadak langsung sepi karena guru biologi sudah masuk. Tentu saja mereka takut karena Kurenai sensei adalah guru wanita tergalak di Konoha High School. Untuk Shikamaru sih, karena perempuan itu akan sangat merepotkan kalau marah. Memang tidak ada kata lain selain kata 'merepotkan' dikamus si pemalas Nara Shikamaru itu.

"Nah anak-anak ayo kita mulai pelajarannya. Silahkan kalian baca buku paket biologi halaman 103-106. Setelah selesai sensei kasih tugas." Dengan tegas Kurenai sensei menjelaskan materi yang akan dipelajari dikelas tersebut.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Hina chan." Bisik Sakura pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Kurenai sensei. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa mengatakan hal itu tadi tapi, Kurenai sensei tiba-tiba masuk dan guru wanita itu tidak menyukai kelas yang sangat amat super ramai. Hinata pun akhirnya tersenyum bak malaikat dan tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah melihat senyum itu. 'Syukurlah aku masih bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi.' Batin Sakura. Hinata pun sedikit lega melihat Sakura begitu baik mau mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan tentunya masih ada sedikit masalah yang mengganjal di hatinya yaitu masalah tentang keakraban Sakura chan dan Sai kun. Setahu Hinata dulu Sakura tidak pernah seakrab tadi dengan Sai begitu juga sebaliknya.

**Hinata POV**

Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku tak suka dengan kedekatan mereka berdua? Apa aku cemburu? Hah! Tidak mungkin dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Kalaupun itu sampai terjadi, jangan sampai seorangpun tahu termasuk Saku chan!

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Saku chan tahu. Aku bisa dijauhi dan dibilang tidak normal tapi..

Apa lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada Saku chan, tentang hubungan antara Saku chan dengan Sai kun. Tidak nanti Saku chan bisa marah dan lagipula aku tak berhak. Itu privasi buat mereka berdua.

Ughh sudahlah! Jadi pusing!

Teet tet tet bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan aku lihat Kurenai sensei sudah keluar.

Kepalaku sedikit pening sekarang..

**Normal POV **

"Hina chan, kamu lagi pusing ya? Kamu bohong ya tadi?"

"Ti.. tidak kok. Sungguh."

"Hina chan, nanti pelajaran Ebisu sensei dan kata anak –anak beliau sedang pergi jadi ya kosong" kata Sakura dengan nada serta wajah yang datar.

"Lalu?" Hinata bingung apa yang akan dilalukan oleh Sakura.

"Kamu lihat anak-anak di kelas sudah hampir menghilang semua? Lebih baik kita ikut pulang saja" Jelas Sakura dengan santai sambil membereskan buku mapel matematika miliknya.

"Mak… maksud Saku chan bolos? Jangan! Aku takut Saku chan"

"Bolos? Siapa yang bilang? Aku kan tadi bilang kita ikut pulang?"

"Ta.. tapi kan sa… sama saja de… dengan membolos."

"Aduh Hina chan! Pelajaran Ebisu sensei kosong jadi kita pulang. Buat apa kita disini toh akhirnya beliau tidak datang" Terlihat Sakura juga berbaik hati memasukkan buku milik Hinata ke tas Hinata.

"Ta… tapi Saku chan… ano…" Belum selesai bicara Hinata sudah diseret Sakura.

"Ayo ikut!"

* * *

Sepanjang jalan, Sakura bercerita tentang basket dan bola. Hinata dengan setia mendengarkan cerita itu. Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di perempatan jalan, tanda mereka akan berpisah dan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sebelum Sakura menyeberang…

"Eh Hina chan, ini kan masih terlalu awal untukmu pulang. Lebih baik kamu main dulu ke rumahku yuk!" Ajak Sakura dengan antusias.

"A.. apa? Ta.. tapi.." Terlihat ragu-ragu dalam perkataan Hinata.

"Sudah jangan takut gitu. Nanti aku antar pulangnya oke?" Hibur Sakura. Dengan raut muka senang dan tidak bersalah Sakura segera menyeberang dengan Hinata masih di trotoar jalan.

TINN! Terlihat ada mobil Daihatsu melaju kencang dari arah timur.

TINNN! TINNN!

"Sakuraaa..!" jerit Hinata.

'Tidakk! Jangaan!' Teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura?

**~TBC~**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minnasan for reading my fict n_n**

BRUKK! ~tepar~

Rasanya saya pengen minum KOPIKO Brown Cofee ,

Enak dan lumayan bisa dapat hadiah dan ditukar kalau ada di dalam kemasan itu ada 'Hologram Berhadiah yang bertulis Rp. 1000 atau Rp. 2000 atau Rp 3.000' hohoho $.$ *mata duitan* ~KALAU BERUNTUNG~ xDD

Hadiahnya bisa buat beli KOPIKO lagi wkwkwkwk *ngakak guling-guling*

Dan mungkin, update untuk selanjutnya akan sedikit lama karena saya sibuk persiapan untuk UKK dan ujian praktik serta Ujian Sekolah hehehe.. *nyengir tanpa dosa*

Tapi kalau saya sedang lagi pusing dengan masalah ujian praktik itu, maka saya akan segera update fict Love In Heart hehehe.. *moga-moga ga keburu pusing n,n* xDD

Langsung saja seperti biasa **REVIEW** or **FLAME…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love In Heart**

**^OoO^**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakuhina**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Humor dll *nggak tahu pasti* xDD**

**Warning : YURI, OC, OOC, gaje, typos, tata bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, alur nggak beraturan.**

** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ… THIS IT YURI!**

** NGGAK SUKA LEBIH BAIK DI BACK!**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto my sensei xDD *dikeroyok***

* * *

Pulang sekolah Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk ke rumahnya, namun saat Sakura menyeberang tiba-tiba….

TINN! Terlihat ada mobil Daihatsu melaju kencang dari arah timur.

TINNN! TINNN!

"Sakuraaa..!" jerit Hinata.

'Tidakk! Jangaan!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Ya Tuhan tolong Sakura chan, aku takut untuk melakukannya. Aku mohon tolong Sakura chan' sambil menutup kedua matanya, Hinata pun berdoa dalam hati. Dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya.

'Tidaaak! Kemana Sakura chan.. tidak mungkin kalau...' batin Hinata. Hinata pun melihat ke kanan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura dan..

'Sakura chan!' teriak Hinata dalam hati. Terlihat Sakura duduk bersama seorang laki-laki diseberang jalan. Hinata pun menyeberang untuk menhampiri sahabatnya dan orang laki-laki itu.

"Sa.. Sakura chan!" panggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Hina chan hah.. hah.. hah.." jawab Sakura dengan terengah-engah setelah selamat dari kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

"Tenang saja Hina chan, Saku chan baik-baik saja hanya lecet sedikit di lututnya." kata Sai menenangkan keadaan.

"Eh! Sai.. Sai kun!" teriak Hinata kaget.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja pulang lewat tempat ini dan melihat Saku chan menyeberang, hampir saja mau tertabrak mobil. Untung aku tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya." terang Sai kepada Hinata dengan ditemani senyuman tulus, menurut Hinata.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat Sakura menyeberang, secara tidak sengaja Sai melihat ada sebuah mobil Daihatsu melaju kearah tempat Sakura menyeberang.

'Tidak! Saku chan bisa tertabrak' teriak Sai dalam hati. Sai yang saat itu membawa peralatan lukis langsung menjatuhkannya. Dengan cepat, Sai berlari kearah Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura ke trotoar seberang. Karena Sai menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar maka, merekapun jatuh yang berakibat lecet dilutut kanan Sakura tepat disamping peralatan lukis Sai.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Terima kasih Sai kun. Berkat kau aku selamat, kalau kau tidak lewat sini tamat sudah hidupku." ucap Sakura sambil memegang lutut kanannya yang lecet.

"Iya Saku chan sama-sama." jawab Sai sambil membereskan peralatan lukisnya yang berserakan.

"Sa.. Sai kun. Te.. terima.. kasih sudah me.. menolong Saku chan." kata Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Iya Hina chan. itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang teman. Sesama teman harus saling tolong menolong kan?" ujar Sai. Setelah selesai merapikan alat tulisnya, Sai pun langsung pamit pulang.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang dulu." pamit Sai kepada mereka berdua. Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Sai kun." ucap Sakura.

"Iya Saku chan. Lain kali hati-hati kalau mau menyeberang." saran Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ya Sai kun." jawab Sakura dengan senyuman juga.

'Saku chan tersenyum pada Sai kun. Senyum tulus.' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Perasaan Hinata campur aduk setelah kejadian itu. Perasaan senang dan rasa syukur karena Sakura, sahabatnya dan juga orang yang disukainya selamat dari kecelakaan. Sementara disisi lain, Hinata merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menolong Sakura, ditambah dengan senyuman tulus dari Sakura untuk Sai. Memang setiap hari Sakura selalu tersenyum tulus pada Hinata tetapi, baru pertama kali Hinata melihat senyuman itu dan itu ditujukan kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan darah atau saudara dengan Sakura. Selama ini Sakura terkesan sinis terhadap semua laki-laki seumurannya alias jarang senyum. Tetapi terhadap Sai, Sakura bisa tersenyum tulus.

"Hina chan" panggil Sakura sambil merapikan seragamnya. Karena yang dipanggil diam saja maka Sakura berinisiatif memanggilnya kembali.

"Hina chan" Diam itulah responnya dan sepertinya orang yang bernama Hinata sedang melamun.

"Hina chan" untuk ketiga kalinya Sakura memanggilnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke depan muka Hinata.

"Eh!" dengan kaget Hinata meresponnya.

"Aduh Hina chan, kamu melamun lagi ya? Siapa orang yang dilamunin Hina chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh! Me.. memang a..ku melamun.. ya?" Hinata malah balik bertanya dengan gugup. Sakura hanya memandang ke teman satu bangkunya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Merasa dipandang seperti itu oleh Sakura, dengan kepala tertunduk Hinata segera berkata "A.. ano go.. gomen.. ne Sa.. Saku chan"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan hehehe" cengir Sakura.

"Ayo pulang sekalian kamu main ke rumahku" ajak Sakura.

"I.. iya tapi,, apa Saku chan bi.. bisa jalan?" Terselip nada khawatir saat Hinata menanyakan hal itu.

"Hehe aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja ini hanya luka kecil" jawab Sakura dengan senyumannya bak malaikat.

"Su.. sungguh?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikannya yang langsung diiyakan oleh Sakura. Hinata pun membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Arigatou, Hina chan" ucap Sakura.

"Ma.. maaf" Tiba-tiba Hinata minta maaf. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Kenapa minta maaf hina chan?"

"Ma.. maaf karena.. a.. aku ti.. tidak bisa me.. nolong Sa.. Saku chan" Dengan terbata-bata Hinata mengucapkannya.

"Tidak usah minta maaf Hina chan, kamu kan tidak salah. Lagipula itu salahku yang tidak hati-hati tadi" sahut Sakura.

"Ta.. tapi Saku chan"

"Sudah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maafkan aku karena telah mengkhawatirkanmu, Hina chan" Gantian Sakura minta maaf.

"I.. iya" kata Hinata dengan menunduk.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura dihabiskan dengan permintaan maaf, sampai mereka tiba di depan pagar berwarna hijau setinggi 1 meter yang tidak lain itu pagar rumah milik Sakura.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, ya kan Hina chan?" ujar Sakura dengan lega.

"I.. iya Saku chan" jawab Hinata.

Sakura pun segera membuka pintu pagar itu dan masuk ke halaman rumah dengan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Aku pulang" setengah berteriak sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Ayo masuk Hina chan" ajak Sakura.

"I.. iya terima ka.. kasih" Hinata pun masuk dan tidak lupa menutup kembali pintu depan yang tadi dibuka oleh Sakura.

"Sudah pulang ya Saku chan" sambut Haruno Utsi yang tidak lain ibunya Sakura yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Iya. Tadi ada pelajaran yang kosong lalu teman sekelas Saku chan pada pulang, ya sudah Saku chan ikut pulang" jelas Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit keras mengingat Sakura sedang di ruang tamu. Tidak lama ibunya muncul.

"Eh ada Hina chan. Tante jadi kangen" langsung saja Utsi memeluk erat Hinata.

"Hi.. Hina juga ta.. tante" kata Hinata dengan tersenyum sambil memeluk balik Utsi.

"Sekarang Hina chan tambah cantik dan imut" puji Utsi setelah melepaskan pelukannya ke Hinata dilanjutkan dengan mengelus kedua pipi Hinata yang seputih susu itu.

"Te.. terima ka.. kasih tante" ujar Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Haaah~ sudah ibu. Kasihan Hina chan yang sudah malu itu. Ayo Hina chan ke kamarku" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Saku chan, ibu kan kangen dengan Hinata chan. Ya kan Hina chan?" tanya Utsi.

"I.. iya tante" jawab Hinata.

"Jangan membuat Hina chan pingsan karena menahan malu, ibu"

"Sa.. Saku chan" kata Hinata. Rupanya wajah Hinata sudah memerah gara-gara ucapan Sakura.

"Tuh kan benar" tunjuk Sakura ke arah Hinata.

"Maafkan tante. Tante terlalu kangen dengan Hina chan. Maaf ya, Hinata chan" sesal Utsi sabil ngusap-usap kepala Hinata.

"Ta.. tante kena.. pa minta maaf? Hi.. Hina juga ka.. kangen kok" kata Hinata dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalau begitu jangan sungkan ya untuk main kesini lagi" dengan tersenyum, orang yang dipanggil tante itu kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk ke kamar Sakura" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang lembut layaknya seorang ibu ke anak kandungnya.

"Terima kasih tante" Hinata pun tersenyum manis kepada ibu sahabat kecilnya itu. Dilihatnya Sakura sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu, sepertinya sudah menuju kamarnya.

Tok tok tok. Bunyi pintu kamar sakura diketuk seseorang.

"Ya. Masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok" jawab Sakura. Rupaya Sakura baru saja ganti pakaian terlihat seragam yang sudah tergantung di pojok kamar.

"Sa.. Saku chan" Hinata pun masuk ke kamar Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura sedang membereskan tas dan sepatu yang berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Tunggu di sini Hina chan. Aku mau turun sebentar" Mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di kursi yang berpasangan dengan meja belajar milik Sakura.

"I.. iya" sahut Hinata yang tentu saja dia sudah sendirian di kamar Sahabatnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar Sakura. Sebagian besar asesoris kamar sahabatnya berwarna pink. Ya Sakura memang suka warna pink. Ditembok kamar Sakura terdapat beberapa poster para pemain sepak bola jagoannya juga pemain basket. Lalu dia beralih ke arah meja belajar yang ada disampingnya. Disitu ada sebuah foto dirinya bersama Sakura saat berada di taman belakang sekolah. Hinata tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, bagaimana tidak dia berfoto dengan wajah yang merah dan sedikit malu. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dia terlihat sangat ceria dengan senyum yang memamerkan giginya yang putih sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Hahaha rupanya Hinata malu karena rangkulan Sakura, sahabat masa kecilnya yang juga teman satu kelasnya.

'Ugh,, aku malu saat itu. Jantungku berdebar-debar ketika Saku chan merangkulku' batin Hinata dengan tersenyum plus pipi yang sedikit memerah. Terdengar langkah kaki milik Sakura yang menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Hinata pun segera meletakkan foto itu di tempatnya. Ternyata Sakura habis mengambil minuman terlihat dia sedang memegang dua gelas yang berisi jus mangga.

"Ma.. maaf merepotkan" kata Hinata dengan muka tertunduk.

"Haha santai saja" dengan tertawa Sakura menanggapi perkataan Hinata dan meletakkan dua gelas yang berisi minuman itu di meja belajar.

Plok! Hinata menepuk dahi. Rupanya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Hina chan" sakura mengernyit dahi tanda heran.

"A.. aku lupa ka.. kalau Saku chan ter.. terluka. Si.. sini aku o.. obati" tawar Hinata.

"Aduh tidak usah, tidak sakit kok. Lagian aku sudah membersihkan ini saat aku di kamar mandi" tolak Sakura.

"Ti.. tidak boleh! Nanti bi.. bisa infeksi." Hinatapun lari turun tangga setelah mengatakan itu. Setelah tiba di ruang keluarga dia langsung mengambil obat dikotak P3K dan mengambil alhohol serta sebuah plester. 'Semoga ini bisa membantu.' Batin Hinata. tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan ibunya Sakura. Setelah dicari ternyata sang ibu dari sahabatnya itu sedang di dapur. 'Sepertinya beliau sedang masak, aku mau membantu beliau. Tapi aku harus mengobati luka Saku chan dulu' batin Hinata lagi. Hinata segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Sakura.

"Sa.. Saku chan. Ke..kemarikan kakimu, a.. aku akan meng.. obati lutut Sa.. Saku chan." Tawar Hinata.

"Aduh Hina chan ini sudah ga terlalu sakit." Elak Sakura sambil memperlihatkan lutut kanannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, hanya ada sedikit darah yang sudah mengering dan entah bisa dikatakan sakit atau tidak.

"Su.. sudah sebaik.. nya Sa.. Saku chan ja.. jangan menolak!" bentak Hinata. Mendengar bentakan sahabatnya itu, raut muka Sakura berubah menjadi cengo. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk mengobati lututnya.

**Sakura POV**

Haah~ sepertinya Hinata marah ya? Tapi melihat wajahnya yang sedang marah manis juga hihi, aku jadi semakin menyukainya. EH! Apa yang barusan aku katakan! Ti.. tidak boleh, dasar bodoh Sakura! Sadar dia itu sahabatmu, kau mau dia membencimu karena keabnormalanmu itu hah! Tidak Cuma dia saja yang akan menjauhimu, keluarganya dan keluargamu juga bisa menjauhimu. Memang keluargamu mau punya anak yang tidak normal sepertimu!

**Normal POV**

Setelah membersihkan luka menggunakan cairan yang bernama alkohol, Hinata kemudian menempelkan plester di lutut Sakura. Tugas Hinata sebagai suster dadakan pun selesai dan Hinata segera mendongakkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Hinata tidak sadar kalau Sakura sejak tadi sedang melamun dan sepertinya lamunan Sakura belum berakhir.

"Sa.. Saku chan" panggil Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya.

"I.. iya hehe" Sepertinya Sakura tertular gagapnya Hinata.

"Me.. melamun apa sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak kok. Aku hanya sedang kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi. Hampir nyawaku melayang" kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas. 'Maaf Hinata, aku membohongimu' batin Sakura. Ternyata perkataan Sakura tadi hanya kebohongan.

Hinata pun sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Sa.. Saku chan, aku ke.. keluar dulu" dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!" perintah Sakura tapi terlambat. Hinata telah keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura pun menghela nafas kembali. Ingin rasanya untuk menyusul Hinata namun tidak jadi mengingat akan perkataan yang tadi dia katakan pada Hinata. 'Seharusnya tadi aku tidak mengatakan itu. Hinata pasti merasa bersalah karena tidak sempat menolongku tadi. Bodoh kau Sakura!' rutuk Sakura.

'Kenapa Saku chan membohongiku? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Sakura tadi?' batin Hinata setelah keluar dari kamar Sakura. Hinata segera menuju ke dapur untuk membantu ibunya Sakura memasak. "Ta.. tante, Hina ma.. mau ikut memasak. Bo.. bolehkah?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Eh, Hina chan. Sebenarnya boleh saja tapi, apa tidak merepotkan Hina chan. Sebaiknya Hina chan istirahat karena baru pulang sekolah" jawab Utsi sambil menyarankan pada Hinata.

"Ti.. tidak kok. Hina tidak le.. lelah. Lagipula di.. di rumah Hina se.. sering me.. masak" sahut Hinata.

"Ya sudah kalau itu kemauan Hina chan" kata Utsi sambil tersenyum yang kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

"Te.. terima kasih ta.. tante" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum malu.

Setengah jam sudah Hinata berada di dapur. Sementara di kamar Sakura terlihat sang pemilik sedang merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. Dia tidak tertidur melainkan sedang berpikir tentang hubungan dirinya dan teman masa kecilnya, Hinata. Dia tidak tahan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Hinata namun, takut untuk melakukannya.

**Sakura POV**

Haah~ bagaimana ini? Kalau begini terus bisa aku bisa gila. Aku ingin menyentuhnya walau hanya sebentar. Aroma melati ditubuhnya seakan menyudutkan hatiku untuk memeluknya. Mata lavendernya seperti magnet yang seakan menarikku ke dalam jiwanya. Senyumannya membuatku merasa nyaman. Sentuhannya yang membuat jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Cinta memang tidak memandang gender dan cinta itu ternyata buta. Kenapa aku harus merasakan cinta padanya. Tuhan, apa kau mau mengujiku? Maafkan aku Tuhan. Aku tahu ini terlarang, tetapi ijinkan aku mencintanya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga lebih dari seorang sahabat. Apa dia juga merasakannya?

'Tok tok'

"Masuk. Tidak aku kunci" pintu kamarku dibuka oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah orang yang aku cintai.

"Sa.. Saku chan, a.. ayo kita tu.. turun" suaranya entah kenapa sangat enak di telingaku.

"Ah iya" jawabku. Segera aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mengikutinya. Tangan yang indah itu, ingin aku menggandengnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahan jika harus menyentuhnya. Suatu saat akan tiba waktunya untuk memberitahukannya.

**Normal POV**

"Ayo Saku chan makan. Saku chan pasti lapar kan? Hinata juga ayo" ajak Utsi.

"I.. iya" jawab Hinata.

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Enak" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba setelah menyuapkan sesendok makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hina chan lho yang masak" ujar Utsi dengan bangganya.

"E.. eh? I.. itu a.. aku cuma mem.. membantu ma.. masa" jelas Hinata gelagapan mendengar ucapan Utsi. Terlihat semburat di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Hehe masakan Hina chan memang selalu enak" ucap Sakura tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Wah Hina chan jangan malu begitu" ujar Utsi dengan nada manja begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Mendengarnya membuat Hinata tertunduk memandang makanan hasil masakannya dan seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Aku pulang" teriak Sasori tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Saso chan selamat datang. Sana ganti baju dan makan" kata Utsi pada anak bungsunya.

"Iya bu" jawab Sasori. Sasori segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian dan tidak lama kemudian keluar menuju ruang makan.

"Hai Hinata neechan" sapa Sasori saat sampai di meja makan.

"Ha.. hai Saso chan" jawab Hinata dengan ramah dan tersenyum.

"Ayo makan Saso chan" ajak Utsi.

"Iya. Itadakimasu..!" jawab Sasori dengan nada semangat.

"Jangan teriak kalau makan" maki Sakura.

"Aku tidak teriak neechan jelek week" ejek Sasori pada kakaknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau bilang apa hah tadi?" umpat Sakura.

"Eh, sudah-sudah jangan ribut Saku chan, Saso chan" lerai Utsi.

"Neechan duluan yang mulai" bela Sasori.

"Memang salahmu teriak tadi" elak Sakura.

"Aku tidak teriak!" bantah Sasori pada kakak perempuannya.

"Kalian ini sudah jangan ribut terus. Kalian tidak malu dilihat Hina chan ya?" ucap Utsi sambil memandang mereka berdua. Mereka kemudian terdiam setelah mendengar kata Hina chan. Hinata pun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak adik itu.

"Wah makanannya enak..!" seru Sasori.

"Sudah neechan bilang, jangan teriak! Bletak!" bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Aduh neechan! Jangan menjitakku kenapa? Lagian memang enakkan?" kata Sasori sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak kakaknya.

"Wah masakan Hina chan dipuji dua kali hihi" kata Utsi terkikik. Mendengar hal itu Hinata yang tadi sudah mendongak kini tertunduk kembali.

"Hm, untung bukan neechan yang masak. Bisa kacau kalau neechan yang masak. Masakannya pasti akan gosong semua haha" ejek Sasori.

"Kau ini!" bentak Sakura yang kemudian membekap mulut adik tersayangnya.

"Hmpp..!" teriak Sasori sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai udara.

"Su.. sudah, le.. lepaskan Sa.. Saso chan. Ka.. kasihan" kata Hinata melerai kegiatan mereka. Akhirnya Sakura mau melepaskan bekapannya.

"Arigatou Hinata neechan!" kata Sasori senang karena dirinya telah terbebas dari bekapan yang menyesakkan mulutnya.

"Sa.. sama-sama" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Sa.. Saku chan" panggil Hinata. Saat ini Hinata dan Sakura sedang berada di kamar Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Sakura dengan hati-hati takut Hinata menyadari perasaannya sekarang.

"A.. aku mau pulang. Su.. sudah sore, a.. aku takut ayah ma.. marah" kata Hinata.

"Ok. A.. aku antar Hina chan" tawar Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura memang tertular penyakit gagapnya itu.

"Ti.. tidak usah. A.. aku bisa se.. sendiri" tolak Hinata dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" ajak Sakura. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Memang susah kalau menolak keinginan Sakura. Mereka keluar kamar dan turun. Di ruang tengah nampak ada Utsi, ibunya Sakura dan Sasori yang sedang menonton TV.

"Ta.. tante, Sa.. Saso chan ano Hi.. Hina mau pamit pu.. pulang" kata Hinata.

"Lho sudah mau pulang. Apa tidak nanti saja?" kata Utsi.

"Iya Hinata neechan, nanti saja atau kalau perlu menginap saja" tawar Sasori.

"Te.. terima kasih. Ta.. tapi Hina tidak ma.. mau orang ru.. rumah repot. Ta.. tadi waktu ke si.. sini Hina be.. belum minta ijin pa.. pada ayah" tolak Hinata dengan halus sambil menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah kalu begitu. Tante tidak memaksa kok. Oh ya, sampaikan salam tante untuk orang rumah ya" kata Utsi.

"I.. iya te.. terima kasih ta.. tante. Pa.. pasti Hina sa.. sampaikan" jawab Hinata.

"Ibu, aku mengantar Hina chan sampai perempatan ya" kata Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi setelah mengantar Hina chan langsung pulang ya" ujar Utsi.

"Beres" kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ta.. tante, Sa.. Saso chan Hina permisi dulu" pamit Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya di jalan" pesan Utsi.

"Jangan kapok untuk kesini ya, Hinata neechan" kata Sasori.

"I.. iya" Mereka berdua kemudian keluar rumah dan hanya membutuhkan 5 menit mereka telah sampai di perempatan.

"Yakin mau sampai sini. Kalau perlu bisa aku antar sampai rumah" tawar Sakura.

"I.. iya sampai si.. sini saja. A.. aku be.. berani kok. A.. aku kan su.. sudah besar, Sa.. Saku chan" kata Hinata.

"Haha i.. iya" kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Te.. terima kasih u.. untuk yang di.. di rumah Sa.. Saku chan dan te.. terima kasih su.. sudah mengantar" ujar Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. Saat ini mereka sedang saling berhadapan.

"Eh jangan begitu. Itu kemauanku kok untuk mengajak main dan mengantar Hina chan" ujar Sakura.

"Umm.. sampai ju.. jumpa besok, Sa.. Saku chan" ucap Hinata yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Sakura.

"Tu.. tunggu" seru Sakura yang membuat langkah Hinata berhenti. Hinatapun menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu, 'Cup' sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya karena kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Sampai jumpa juga Hina chan" ucap Sakura setelah mengecup kening Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"I.. iya" jawab Hinata dengan muka tertunduk dan sudah dipastikan wajahnya telah memerah karena peristiwa tadi. Hinata buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan menghilang setelah melewati sebuah lingkungan.

**Sakura POV**

Ugh! Kenapa aku melakukannya ya? Semoga Hinata tidak bepikir macam-macam. Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu jika aku menyukainya dan bukan hanya menyukainya tetapi mencintainya. Aku belum siap jika Hinata menjauhiku besok, hanya karena tadi dia berpikir kalau aku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Beruntung jalan sedang sepi, kalau ada orang malu aku. Lebih baik sekarang aku langsung pulang saja.

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar. Rumah terlihat sepi karena adiknya belum pulang dan hanya ada ayahnya saja. Di kamar Hinata langsung merebahkan diri dan memikirkan peristiwa tadi sambil menyentuh bagian keningnya.

**Hinata POV**

Kenapa tadi Sakura mengecupku? Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku? Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Sakura kan normal tidak sepertimu, Hinata. Sakura itu masih suka laki-laki dan lagipula kalau Sakura tadi mengecupku bukan berati dia menyukaiku. Sakura mengecupku mungkin… Argh! Pusing aku memikirkannya. Lebih baik aku mandi saja.

Selesai mandi aku langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Entah kenapa aku masih kepikiran kecupan tadi ya? Aduh jangan sampai besok aku malu jika bertemu Sakura. Pasti Sakura akan berpikir macam-macam ya, jangan sampai kau salah tingkah besok!

**TBC**

Maaf baru update karena otak saia capek buat UN dan UAS. Setelah itu saia memikirkan apakah saia LULUS or TIDAK LULUS. Dan akhirnya tanggal 16 Mei 2011 saya dinyatakan LULUS hehe *curcol gaje*

**Balasan review:**

**Shaniechan: Maaf, lama update , **

**hehe chap kemaren saia buat Hinata cemburu, tapi di chap ini saia buat Hinata cemburu lagi dan ngrasa bersalah *ga modal bikin mood baru***

**sayangnya Hinata terlalu lambat larinya, jadi nggak bisa nolong hehe *digaplok***

**makasih atas repiunya ^^b**

**Thia Nokoru: hehe maaf telat plus lama updatenya *nyengir tanpa dosa***

**Makasih sudah mau merepiu ^^b *membungkukkan badan***

**Tanpa nama: hehe makasih dan itu saia harap adalah pujian yg baik ^^**

**Ini sudah lanjut dan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk repiunya ,**

**Sakura: thanks so much for your review ^^**

**Mind to review again? ^^**

Saia ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, repiu dll ^^

Langsung saja **REVIEW** or **FLAME…**


End file.
